


Working Miracles

by emani-writes (Thrsdynxt)



Series: WWM Flash Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrsdynxt/pseuds/emani-writes
Summary: AU. Sam meets Gabe when he happens to sit next to him on a train. They discuss the issue of Dean refusing to admit his feelings for Cas when Gabe offers up a solution.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilling the [WWM Flash Ficlet week 3 prompt](http://weekendwritingmarathon.tumblr.com/post/155989725474/i-know-that-we-just-met-on-this-train-ten-minutes): “I know that we just met on this train ten minutes ago, but I really need to ask you a favor. No nothing like that.”

“Hey there handsome. This seat taken?”

Sam starts slightly, looking up questioning at the man standing above him. The guy is smirking, eyebrow raised in challenge, eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“Oh, uh, yeah, sure.” Sam grabs his gear from the seat next to him, pushing the jacket and knapsack down between his splayed knees.

Dropping in the seat with a huff, the guy holds his hand out. “Name’s Gabe.”

Blinking at the hand pressed right under his nose, Sam wipes his hands along the thighs of his jeans before giving Gabe’s hand a quick shake.

“Sam.”

Gabe smirks before settling back in his seat, turning his head to study Sam. 

“Nice to meet you Samquatch. So where you headed?”

“What? Oh, uh, Maine. My brother and I are working a job up there.” Sam points to several seats down where Dean and Cas are awkwardly seated facing toward Sam and Gabe, heads bent intently in conversation.

“Mmm.. Both brothers?” Gabe eyes them interestedly before turning that quirked eyebrow back to Sam.

Sam chuckles nervously. “What? No. The guy in the trench coat is my brother’s partner. Our partner.” Sam groans as Gabe lets out a chuckle. “No. Not.. like that. He works with us is all.”

“Oh, is that all?” The train lurches suddenly, the station slowly easing away as they begin down the track. 

Running a hand threw his hair, Sam huffs a laugh. “Yeah. Dean… he, uh, he seems pretty adamant about denying what everyone else seems to see clear as day.”

Gabe nods, lips pursed considering. “And how does his tax accountant boyfriend feel about it?”

A bark of laughter bursts from Sam’s chest and Dean looks up at his brother, scowling at Gabe sitting next to him before quirking his eyebrows in question. Sam rolls his eyes and waves him off. Cas smiles brightly and waves back. Sam ducks his head to hide his smirk, shaking his head in amusement.

“Well isn’t he just _adorable_?” Gabe drawls, elbowing Sam when he chuckles.

Sam nods good-naturedly. “Cas is great. He’s very… patient… with my brother. Something a lot of people struggle with, actually.”

“I’ll just bet,” Gabe says, eyeing them speculatively.

“You should see it though,” Sam whispers like he doesn’t want Dean to overhear. “Any time Cas gets hit on, he almost vibrates with jealousy. I swear the last time he turned green with it. I honestly don’t know how he keeps denying it to himself.”

Gabe snickers lowly, turning his head into Sam. “I wonder if anyone’s ever asked if they were boyfriends?”

“Naw, I think Dean’s head might explode if that happened. Though, maybe...” Sam gaze turns calculating as Cas says something to Dean that causes the other man to smile that soft, warm smile he seems to only ever save for Cas. Sam turns to Gabe resolutely. “Hey, I know that we just met on this train, like, ten minutes ago, but I really need to ask you a favor.” Gabe leers and waggles his eyebrows. Sam laughs, dragging a hand through his hair again. “No, nothing like that. Well, I mean, yeah kinda.”

Gabe snorts. “You want me to go hit on Cas?”

“Would you?” Sam breaths, eyes wide in his excitement. “And maybe lead it into the boyfriend thing?”

Gabe squints, eyeing Sam up and down. “What’s in it for me?” he asks carefully.

Sam reels back, shaking his shaggy hair, mouth working though no sound is escaping. “I.. I don’t. What do you want?” he asks reluctantly.

Smiling widely, Gabe bumps his shoulder against Sam’s. “How bout a date, tall dark and handsome?”

Sam startles, eyes wide. “I.. you..” He shakes his head again to clear it, before nodding resolutely and locking his gaze on Gabe. “You know what? Yeah. You get my brother to confess his feelings for Cas and I’ll take you out on a date.”

Gabe’s answering grin is absolutely feral. Standing quickly, he salutes Sam before turning on his heel and sauntering down to kneel beside Cas.

Strain though he might, Sam cannot make out what their saying, though he does notice Cas flush demurely even as color seems to be draining from Dean’s cheeks, only to flash red as his eyes go hard in anger. Cas has his hand on Dean’s shoulder as Dean gestures at Gabe who’s now stood with his hands up in a sign of surrender. Gabe turns and walks back toward Sam, shoulders hunched, hands stuffed in his pockets, with a cocky smirk on his face. He sits down again next to Sam with a huff.

Sam looks at him incredulously. “What? That’s it?” He snorts. “What did you even say to them?”

Gabe flashes him a quick smile before turning back to watch Cas and Dean as they talk animatedly about something. He juts his chin at the pair. “Just watch.”

Rolling his eyes, Sam sighs, crossing his arms across his chest and glancing at his brother just in time to watch Cas freeze with an absolutely shocked expression before he launches himself at Dean and kissing him soundly. After only a moment's hesitation, Dean seems to get his act together and wraps his arms around the other man, pulling him onto his lap in his enthusiasm. 

Sam turns to stare at Gabe, his mouth hanging open. “H-how? Fu-, dude. What did you do?”

Laying his head on Sam’s shoulder, Gabe gazes up at him fluttering his eyelashes. “Tell you over dinner?”

Sam laughs. “Yeah, yeah, you’d better tell me.” He glances around a moment in question. “There’s a dining car on here somewhere, right?”

Pulling back in mock anger, Gabe glares at him, pressing a hand to his own chest. “ _Dining_ car? What kind of girl do you take me for?”

Sam grins wolfishly. “Oh, I intend to take you out when we get to Maine as well, I just wasn’t looking forward to spending the next few hours watching Cas and my brother make up for lost time, ya know?”

Gabe glances over at the furiously making out couple and quirks his head. “I don’t know. They’re both pretty hot.”

Sam pushes his arm playfully, standing with a smile. “Come on. My treat.”

Gabe shrugs, standing. “Well, if you insist.” He reaches a hand out and pinches Sam ass, causing the taller man to jump in surprise. “I’m right behind you,” Gabe purrs, pushing Sam further down the car.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys! I don’t even cuss in this one. WTF? Oh, no. I lied. I did say ass.
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](http://emani-writes.tumblr.com/) I do cuss there though. Like, a lot.


End file.
